Hospital Psiquiatrico de Canterlot
by BronyMetalero
Summary: La mente puede parecernos perfecta, pero esta puede fallarnos una gran cantidad de veces. Las escenas mostradas aquí son producto de las enfermedades de la mente, llevando desde asesinatos a canibalismo. También nos sumergiremos en su intento de rehabilitación y como esta falla con cada una. Sin embargo no dejaremos atrás los antecedentes y también sus batallas mentales. Te animas?


**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy yo de nuevo Brony Metalero. Lamentablemente no podré continuar "La Muerte me Atraviesa" más SI seguiré con "Siguiendo a la Luna Helada". ¿Por qué no seguiras con la otra? es por el simple echo de que ya no poseo la creatividad para tal obra y vaya que si la estaba disfrutando, llegue a un punto que simplemente no sabia como seguirla. Entonces como dejare de subir esa, tendrán esta para recompensarla es una idea que me llegó de la nada y dije "Manos a la obra". Hoy la empece a escribir y espero continuarla junto con la otra. Sinceramente les pido disculpas por dejar esa otro Fan Fic en el olvido, espero que esta les paresca tan buena como aquella. Les pido que comenten, Fav y si podrían compartirla seria mucho mejor, Un saludo y los dejo con la historia. **

Capítulo 1: Overture

**(Para este fic se recomienda escucharlo con el siguiente cancionero[Opcional]: Sweet Dream - Marilyn Manson, ****CELTIC FROST - A Dying God Coming Into Human Flesh, Opeth - In My Time Of Need, Far From The Heaven - Dream Theater, This is The Life - Dream Theater, Alive - Jekyll &amp; Hyde. The Musical Thriller. Se recomienda empezar con Sweet Dream****).**

Cada uno siempre se encuentra con problemas, esos siempre están ahí, son ese cáncer incurable que juega con tus sentimientos que va dañando lentamente tu alma y tu ser. Sobre todo si estos problemas se acumulan lentamente y nace una enfermedad mental, la cual pone en juego tus amigos y tus familiares. En donde se supone que estamos es mejor conocido como el "**Hospital Psiquiátrico Lightning Mind" **en donde solo llegan personas con altos niveles de locura, dejaba de ser una institución de rehabilitación y pasaba a ser una cárcel, el que llegaba a tal lugar no volvería a ver la luz del sol, es una estructura gigante con grandes puertas acompañadas por rejas para hacer mayor la seguridad, con pocas ventanas y las mismas contienen rejas, y su ambiente siempre sombrío, el cielo siempre se encuentra con un gris oscuro. Definitivamente un lugar en donde Yahvé había apartado la mirada.

Aquí es donde nuestra protagonista Twilight Sparkle entra a escena, una joven de piel y ojos lavanda, el pelo violeta con dos franjas rosa opaco, de apariencia estudiosa y en cierto modo atractiva, con una chaqueta negra abierta con una camisa del mismo color y en el dibujo era una cruz invertida con un aro rodeando la misma. Pero ¿Cómo una chica como ella llegó a tal lugar en vez de seguir con sus estudios? pues la razón es simple mis queridos compañeros.

Twilight se encontraba acostada en su cama meditando sobre las acciones que iba a cometer, finalmente una voz le dijo "**Solo ve y hazlo"**. Ella como perro obedeció la orden de aquella voz. En su habitación se podía apreciar muchos libros de donde adquiere conocimientos de cada tipo pero los más importantes eran los de portada negra con los nombres de "**Magia negra y sus efectos" "Invocaciones de todo tipo" "El nuevo poder de Avatar" **el último mencionado es el que más utilizaba. Su cuarto no es el de la típica adolescente, este tenía un toque de años cincuenta y con muchos poster referidos a la magia negra. Regularmente se le podía observar sola en la escuela de Canterlot. Pero siempre se le veía sola en los pasillos, lo mismo para almorzar y también al salir, también se le observaba hablando sola como si alguien estaba en esa mesa sentado junto a ella. Esto generaba burlar a la misma causándole gran cólera y también un poco de tristeza, pero la voz la tranquilizaba y le hacía ver que él era lo único que necesitaba.

Ella estaba lista, arreglada muy pulcramente para la ocasión a pesar de ser solo un día de clases común y corriente, esta agarró una mochila negra con la inscripción "**Pretium non est bonum, sed pessimo" **una inscripción en lengua latina ya que esta era la lengua que solía utilizar con regularidad en sus libros, parada en la puerta prosiguió a abrirla, salió con una gran sonrisa de su casa y esta la acompañó en el camino hasta la parada del autobús, viendo hay las chicas de gran glamour que simplemente se limitaban a criticar su forma de ser, pero ella guardo las frases dichas ahí para usarlas en su contra, se notaba como esa sonrisa crecía cada vez más, en el autobús las burlas no paraban pero esto la alimentaba más y la hacía más feliz.

Estando ya en el lugar, todo era normal. La típica escena de escuela secundaria, esta solo se limitaba en entrar y llegar a su casillero que tenía un calendario con unas cuantas equis marcadas con un círculo rojo que marcaba una fecha que decía "**Este día será el más feliz de mi vida"** finalmente dejó algunas cosas en el casillero y prosiguió a ir a la clase de música.

Ya todos estaban dentro en el salón, ella fue la última en entrar trancando la puerta de forma de que nadie la abriera para entrar. Todos estaban mostrando algunos de sus gustos músicales pasaban varios generos Metal, Rock, Punk, Dubstep, Vaporwave, Grunge, etc. Mientras se encontraban explicando el porqué del gusto, Twilight empezaba a decir algunas palabras en lengua "**Expergiscimini mi iuvenes, simul omnes filioli"** dichas varias de esas palabras se empezó a sentir una pesadez en el ambiente haciendo que poco a poco cada uno de los presentes empezarán a quedarse dormidos.

Al paso de una hora se estaban despertando los alumnos y el maestro, el lugar se llenó de tensión al ver a la chica color lavanda en sentada enfrente de todos, se limitó a poner un disco de música clásica con el nombre de "Der Freischütz", pues mientras ésta cantaba ella se movilizaba por el lugar, hasta llegar a su mochila. En dónde sacó de la misma una escopeta recortada, y empezó a moverse a su primera víctima, una de las chicas que más la molestaba, terminando el verso "**Das Wild in Fluren und Treffen, Der Aar in Wolken und Lüfter. Ist unser, und unser der Sieg!" **disparando el primer cartucho de escopeta, esta le voló los sesos esparciendo mucha sangre y pedazos del cerebro por el lugar, siguió disparándole a los demás hasta que se guardo el profesor para el final, este con mucho miedo intentaba huir desatarse pero era imposible estaba muy bien amordazado, fue lentamente apuntando la escopeta a una de las piernas la cual explotó, luego fue con la segunda y por último dejó su cabeza, la cual pasó lo mismo con la primera.

Obviamente los demás no eran estúpidos y se habían percatado de todo lo sucedido, se encontraban en la puerta observando tal horripilante escena, intentaban abrir la puerta para detenerla pero era inútil. Ella se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, solo levanto la misma para disparar, y darle a unos cuantos alumnos y profesores. Disparo al cerrojo de la puerta para abrirla y así fue como salió de la sala de música. Se encontró con algunos policías que habían llegado a tal lugar, esta estubo apunto de disparar hasta que por la espalda la atraparon y simplemente la esposaron. Aunque la habían arrestado esta se fue con la misma sonrisa con que llegó, le hicieron unos estudios médicos y se dieron cuenta que esta padecia de esquizofrenia, por tales motivos tuvo que llegar al Hospital psiquiátrico.

Ahí se encontraba parada, estaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Simplemente la acompañaba su hermano jefe de estación de la policía de Canterlot, la cual la veía con tristeza y con un poco de miedo por meter a su hermana a un hospital psiquiátrico aunque haya hecho aquella masacre seguía siendo su hermana, la misma que le tocó cuidar después de la muerte de sus padres.

\- Muy bien hermanita, aquí me toca despedirme. Quedarás a cargo de ellas - Dijo Shining Armor con tristeza

Twilight solo se limito a verlo sin expresión alguna, pero algo dentro de ella impulsó a darle un abrazo y seguir con ese camino. Sin despedirse de Shining Twilight solo se limito a entregarse a las enfermeras y que estas le mostraran el lugar.


End file.
